A SasuSaku Vacation
by ClareTurner
Summary: The heroes of Naruto get a special invite for a weeklong vacation in the US. THis story is in Sasuke and Sakura's point of view. "M" for Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

A SasuSaku Vacation

A SasuSaku Vacation

Disclaimer: This is another fic where I have a character, but I am NOT a Mary Sue person. I try my hardest to make them not Mary Sue. This is just something to make me feel better about Sasuke after everything that happened recently in the Manga. Also I do not own Naruto so don't sue me for it. This story will revolve around Sasuke and Sakura's vacation and no one else's. I also do not own OtakuJen's "A ninja's work is never done" I am just a fan of that as well. The main character Yume is obviously not her. I am naming her Jen. This story has many different points of views, so I will put the in parenthesis. This chapter will be in no one's point of view because it describes the situation.

Chapter 1: The Vacation

The Forth Shinobe war was over and Sasuke Uchiha safely returned to Konoha and took the place of Danzo beside his best friend Naruto Uzumaki who was now the sixth Hokage. Sakura was ecstatic that her long-time crush was home. She was obviously jealous and annoyed when she saw the girl Karin all over him, but was glad when Sasuke stated in public that he did not love her.

It is now six years later, and there is total peace in all the countries. However now that there was peace... there was also boredom.

The ninja we all know and love have started dating and making families of their own. Naruto married Hinata, and had a little girl named Tsunade and a baby boy named Jiraya. Neji married Tenten and had a son named Hiashi after Hinata's father who died in the war and Lee, who also died. Temari moved to Konoha to originally help Shikamaru raise Kurenai and Asuma's baby because Kurenai died, but ended up marrying him and having a son of their own named Saki.

Ino flirted and flirted with Sai until he finally figured out that she liked him, and he liked her back. They were now dating because it took so long. And finally Kiba found happiness with Karin... somehow.

Sakura was jealous at everyone, but she kept her cool. She was now the head of the entered hospital. She couldn't slack off. Sasuke seemed distant and kept to himself while working. Even when he wasn't working he wouldn't talk to anyone. He also avoided Sakura. It seemed as though he was scared to talk to her. Sakura remembered that he wanted to restore his clan, but didn't know how he could do that when he didn't date anyone.

One day, a mysterious letter arrived at the houses of the characters previously mentioned. The letter contained tickets to America according to household. This is what the letters said to them:

_Dear (Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and family, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and family, etc.)_

_You have been invited to America for a special vacation to congratulate you on your bringing peace to our Shinobe world. You and you families will stay with an American couple from all over the US. Since someone has written all your stories and published them (Juugo), they will know who you all are and what you like. _

_They have been randomly selected from certain fan clubs to take you and your family on vacation for a week. They have chosen the destination based on you specific personalities. You will travel by air or car depending on the place._

_These couples were selected two years ago so they could achieve the money to get to Pennsylvania International Airport._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Director of Fan Clubs USA_

After a lot of discussion, they decided to take this offer. They deserved a vacation. Especially Sasuke. He was sulking the whole time about feeling guilty about Itachi being one of the good guys. And so, they packed their bags, and were off to America.

Konahamaro who was already next in like to be Hokage took over the duties while Naruto was gone. Shisune, who survived, took over the hospital to give Sakura a break.

The plane seats were as follows: Naruto and Hinata across from Jiraya and Tsunade in the front, Shikamaru and Temari across from Asuma and Suki behind them, Neji and Tenten across from Hiashi and Lee, Ino and Sai across from Kiba and Karin, and finally in the back where there was only two seats sat Sasuke and Sakura.

Since they never talked much and since they weren't an actual couple, they felt very awkward and never talked to each other. Instead they silently watched the three movies that they showed from Japan to California (Lord of the Rings Trilogy). When they were on the plane from California to Philadelphia the people showed them the dubbed Naruto movies.

They were all talkative about these movies. While some were complaining that it never happened, others (their children) were intrigued by their parents' adventures. Naruto was complaining that he wasn't that annoying, yet he ended up taking up the habit of his American-dubbed animated counterpart of saying "believe it!"

They finally arrived in Philadelphia. As they walked through the terminal, they were greeted by the couples. They were to leave immediately when they met with them, so they said their goodbyes at this time.

Naruto, Hinata, Jiraya, and Tsunade went with a couple from New Jersey named John and Rena. John was somewhat tall, and had glasses. Rena was Asian and had pretty long black hair. They were the first to leave and were driving to Virginia Beach.

Shikamaru, Temari, Asuma, and Suki were to go with Jen and Steve from New England. Jen had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. Steve was a little taller than Jen and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were the second to go and they were headed for St Petersburg, Florida by plane.

Ino and Sai went with a couple from Virginia named Jess and Tony who had two baby boys of their own. The boys' names were Anton and James. Jess has long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Tony had Dark brown eyes, blue eyes, and glasses. They left next to a plane because they were headed to Miami, Florida.

Neji, Tenten, Asuma, and Lee were to travel with just one man named Charles. At the time he had a girlfriend, but they broke up and he couldn't find someone else to go with. No one would have believed him either because it was a private sweepstakes. Charles was about 6 feet tall, dark wavy hair, and blue eyes. They were headed for Ocean City, Maryland by car.

Kiba and Karin were next, and went with a strange couple named Liz and Connor. Liz was short, had messy dirty hair, and had glasses. Connor has expressionless, and had pimples with glasses also. They were driving to Ocean City, New Jersey.

Finally there was only one couple left and Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um... hi..." the girl said. "My name is Yume," she said to them cheerfully.

"Hi Yume!" Sakura said also cheerfully. Sasuke just sulked as usual.

"I'm Dom." The man said.

"Hi!" Sakura said. She seemed to be enjoying this, but Sasuke wasn't.

"Why are you two the ones left? I thought we would have different couples..." Sasuke said unemotional as always.

"Uh... well you see..." Yume was saying, "The sweepstakes were for fans of Naruto _couples._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, a lot of people aren't just fans of the characters. Some are fans of the couples that people pair them with. Like NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, InoSai, for some bizarre reason KarinKiba... I think Karin should die... do you get it now Sasuke-kun?"

"No... but I like what you said about Karin." He said with a smirk.

"YAY!! You don't have feelings for her at all!!" Yume exclaimed.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said sulkily. "So whatever you were talking about... we're stuck together huh?"

"Yes." Yume said a little annoyed. Then she grinned, went up to him and poked him in the forehead like Itachi and said. "And if you piss me off I'm gonna remind you of your brother who I like much better than you."

Sasuke's face was priceless. He didn't say anything else that was smart. They went to the car, and put their bags into their black hybrid with seven seats. Before they got in, Yume gave Sasuke and Sakura a small object each.

"This is called an ipod." Yume said after seeing their blank faces. "We made up play lists for what we know you would have liked."

She showed them quickly how to use the Ipods, and they went into the car and started driving.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked to break an awkward silence.

"We're going to Nags Head, North Carolina." Dom said. "It's about 8-10 hours drive from here."

"Wow..."

"That's why we got you the Ipods... I doubt anyone else thought of it." Dom said with a grin to his wife.

It was indeed a long ride. They stopped a few times to go to the bathroom or eat. There was no talking in the car except for Yume and Dom. Not that Sasuke or Sakura could hear them. They had their headphones up high enough for it to drown out anything else. Not to mention that Dom brought a pair of headphones that covered Sasuke's ears because he couldn't figure out the ear buds. Sakura was fine with the ear buds.

After a long ride, they arrived at their place. It wasn't exactly a hotel room. It was more of a condo. There were two rooms. One with a queen bed and another room with two full beds.

"We thought you would have restored the clan by now..." Yume said with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"You really do know everything don't you?" Sasuke said annoyed.

Yume grinned and poked him again. "Yes we do baka."

"I wish you would stop that!"

"Why? Are you still feeling guilty because of what Itachi-san wanted you to do? The letters said that it ended six years ago. I doubt he would have wanted you to hold onto him. I think he'd love to see you move on and start a family."

Sasuke glared at Yume but said nothing more.

"Wow, you silenced the Uchiha!" Dom said now grabbing Yume seductively making her squeal as he kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Night

Chapter 2: First Night.

It seemed to Sakura that Yume acted like a cat for some reason. She also seemed to be short tempered like Sasuke because they constantly were arguing until Yume said something about Itachi and then Sasuke would stop talking. Other than that, Sasuke was very unusually quiet. He never talked to Sakura, nor would he even look at her.

Yume seemed to also be a lot like Sakura. She hated Karin, she knew exactly what Sakura might like because she liked it, and she supports her being with Sasuke. She was also from Japan, and was adopted so she knows very little of the language. All she remembers is waking up in a hospital with no memory of her past. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was 28 years old, and a director for independent films.

Dom seemed to be like Sasuke. He was the one who chose songs for Sasuke because they were songs they would have liked. He was 29 and worked as an Architect.

They would have married and had children earlier, but school and work got in the way. What Yume really wanted to do was to be a stay at home mother, which was her dream since forever.

"We should go food shopping for the week." Dom said to Yume.

"Oh yea, what do you think you might like?" Yume asked them.

"Rice." Was all Sasuke said...

"Oh, you can choose for me Yume, you seem to know everything about me."

"Well not exactly, but you seem to like what I like so that will be easy... Sasuke on the other hand seems to like everything Dom likes, so we'll make him try it."

Sasuke glared at her, but didn't say anything. Yume seemed to silence him every time she poked him in the forehead for some reason. (Sakura still doesn't know Itachi did that.) After they left to go food shopping, Sakura decided to drag Sasuke to the beach.

"Sakura, I don't want to go..."

"Sasuke, you should have some fun instead of sulking around!"

"Hmmmm..."

"Come on!! Get your bathing suit on!" Sakura urged him. If he wasn't gonna talk to him or anything, she was gonna force him to have fun. Finally after a lot of urging Sasuke put his bathing suit on, and they grabbed their stuff, left a note, and went out to the beach which was right outside.

They set up their stuff, and Sakura grabbed Sasuke to the water. Sasuke grinned and walked on top of it with his chakra.

"Cheater!" Sakura said punching him off balance with her chakra. Sasuke surfaced, glared at Sakura, and swam back. He walked soaked to where they sat.

"Oh come on, you've got to lighten up!" Sakura urged him.

Sasuke only looked away from him.

"Why won't you even talk to me anymore? When we were team 7 you at least talked to me about little things! You even saved my life at times that Naruto couldn't! What happened to you after you left to Orocimaru!"

"Don't bring that up!" he said angrily. "I don't want to remember that asshole! I'm glad I killed him!"

"... Then... is it about your brother?" Sakura asked cautiously. She knew this was a touchy subject.

Sasuke's angry face suddenly softened, and then he looked away from Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry...If you don't want to stay on the beach we can go back."

"No..." Sasuke said quietly but not looking at her. "You like it, you can stay here... I just want to sit by myself for a while."

Sakura looked at him strangely but smiled. "Alright." She said going back to the ocean to cool off from the heat. After a while, she went back to Sasuke who fell asleep under the umbrella. Sakura smiled as she grabbed the towel and dried off. She then carefully woke him up, and they went back to the condo.

They took showers in the two different bathrooms, and when Sakura was finished Yume and Dom came home. Sasuke then came out as they were ordering pizza for dinner.

"So what did you two do while we were out?" Yume asked excitingly.

"Nothing much..." Sasuke said.

"We went to the beach." Sakura said.

"Aw!!" Yume said excitingly just like any fan girl would. Yume seemed to be very hyper, which annoyed the hell out of Sasuke.

"I wish you would stop doing that."

"No!" she said now going to poke him, but he dodged it.

"Humph!" Yume said but then went back to eating.

"You're my cute kitty!" Dom said affectionately.

"I know!" Yume said smiling.

Sakura smiled at this. She loved seeing other people that happy. She just wished she was as happy as they were.

That night, Yume and Sakura got to know each other and slept in the separate rooms. Sasuke and Dom talked about siblings, while Sakura and Yume talked about being an only child. They also talked about what they had in common. Yume had the same luck with men as Sakura, and Dom doesn't like the beach like Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sasuke Has Sweets.

(Dom POV )

The next day, Yume and Dom brought Sasuke and Sakura to see the Elizabeth II. Then they went home and ate a homemade meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Then they went to the Movie Theatre to see Mamma Mia. That night Sasuke and Sakura slept in the room with two beds, and Yume and Dom slept in the other, because they wanted to have sex.

You see they were also at the time of this story trying to have a baby, so they wanted to keep trying. Sasuke slept on the bed nearest to the wall, and Sakura slept on the bed in the middle of the room. When the light went off Sasuke turned to the side and tried to go to sleep even though Yume and Dom were really loud.

"Good night Sasuke..." Sakura said to him.

"Hm...." was all that came out of him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Dom POV)

The next day they went to the aquarium, minigolf, and saw the Mummy 3 after eating at home.

The day after that they traveled to the Native American Museum in Frisco. Then they went to the Wright Brother's monument, and then went to the Outback Stackhouse for dinner.

That night however, they saw the movie "The Dark Knight." It was a Batman movie with a very psychotic Joker, so psychotic that the actor died afterward, and they still don't know how he could have when he would never kill himself, and the "doctors are so good" in America.

However, they went out to Sonic for ice cream or shakes.

"I don't like sweets!" Sasuke groaned when he found out Yume bought him an ice cream.

"Aw come on! Have you ever tried them in a while?" Yume taunted.

"No but..."

"Just one bite!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Just this once!!" Yume said raising the spoon up to him as if he was a child.

"N..." however his word was muffled because Yume had put the spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. Sasuke had a weird look on his face. His mouth was closed, and he was swishing the ice cream around in his mouth. He then grabbed the bowl and started shoveling it all down.

"Well,..." Dom said. "It doesn't look like he hates sweets!"

However later when they got home they realized that he wasn't the same Sasuke. He was more like the adorable little eight year old Sasuke. He was very hyper and bouncing off the walls... literally. He was walking up them, and then jumping off.

"I wanna go to the beach!" he said.

"What? I thought you hated the beach!" Sakura said surprised.

"Only when its sunny out. I like it when its night! The sun gets in my eyes! I wanna go! I wanna go!" he whined as if he was a spoiled brat.

"Um... alright..." Sakura said laughing.

"YAY!!! I love you Sakura-chan!!!" he said going to the room to get dressed into his bathing suit.

Sakura stared dumbstruck at the comment. Yume suddenly jumped up excited, and squealed... "AWWWW SASUSAKU!!!!!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"Hehe, you gotta figure it out!" Yume said slyly. "Lets bring cookies!"

"Yay cookies!" Sasuke exclaimed.

And so the four of them decided to go to the beach... at night. Sasuke was acting as if he was a child again, but so was Yume. It seemed as if sweets made them both act like a child. It was weird. Dom knew about his wife and sweets, which is why he tried to stop her from having sweets at night... but he didn't expect Sasuke to act like that.

Sasuke was being so cute, because he was taking Sakura into the water with him, and splashed her like a preteen who was starting to show affection to his first girlfriend. It was as if the depressed, guilt-stricken Sasuke was replaced with a fun loving younger Sasuke. The one who looked up to his older brother no matter what. Yume and he were acting like 8 year olds.

It was about 12:30 in the morning, when Sakura and Dom finally decided to go and bring Sasuke and Yume inside and try to put them to bed with their sugar highs.

"Aw, I don't wanna!" Sasuke whined. "I want another cookie!"

"No, no more cookies Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Aw!!!" Sasuke whined. Sakura tried to grab Sasuke, but he got away from her with his speed he got from Orocimaru. "Can't catch me Sakura-chan!"

Sakura chased Sasuke until she had to punch him to stay put.

"Aw, that hurt Sakura-chan."

"YOUR ACTING LIKE NARUTO!"

"Don't you like it though Sakura-chan? I saw that you got all sad when he and Hinata got together, I thought you would like it."

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Dom could tell that she was speechless...

"AW!!!!! SASUSAKU!!!!!!! SASUSAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yume exclaimed suddenly. They all finally got in the house. Dom gave Yume a sleeping pill that she had for insomnia, which took away her hyper-ness and put her to bed. Sasuke however, stayed up and tried to play Dom's guitar.

Dom stopped him, but decided to teach him, however he didn't need it, because as it turns out he used his Sharingan while Dom was playing.

"You wanna know a secret?" Dom asked him.

"Sure." Sasuke said. He was now starting to calm down while Sakura was watching TV.

"When you get really good at playing guitar or bass, your fingers become so nimble that when you're stimulating a girl's clitoris and or G-spot, It makes it feel like ecstasy for them." He finished as Sasuke's eyes became wide. However he then blushed and looked down.

Suddenly a plate fell from the kitchen area. Sakura was fixing herself a snack and heard the whole thing. She stood staring at them blushing as well. She then scrambled to pick them up, threw them out, and then ran to the bedroom.

"Ow..." Sasuke said. "Now you all understand why I hate sweets..."

"Yea... Yume gets the same way... you should get to bed."

"Uh... yea... I should..." he said blushing. He got up and started walking to where Sakura went.

"You like her back don't you?" Dom asked. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and it took a while for him to awnser.

~Haha, Cliffie~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had horrible writers' block, school, a play, etc. I finally decided I should finish what I started especially since I left you all on a cliffy. Sorry about that.

Warning- EXPTREME SEX SCENE

Chapter 4: The Nightmare (Sasuke POV)

That night Sasuke had a nightmare from the movie they had seen the night before; The Dark Knight.

_It was as if he was the part of Harvey in the movie, and Sakura was Rachel. Sasuke woke up in a warehouse that was filled with barrels of gasoline. He saw a phone and heard Sakura's voice through it. _

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Sakura! Where are you! What's going on?"_

_He heard crying noises coming from Sakura. "Orocimaru... he... he told me that... only one of us is going to survive this. There's a bomb attached to each place. Naruto has to save one of us, and just one of us."_

_"No. He's gonna save both of us! You hear me! He's gonna save us Sakura!"_

_However, the bomb was timing down and suddenly Naruto burst through the door, got Sasuke out, and as they ran out, he screamed for Sakura..._

"Sakura!" Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking. As he calmed down, he realized Sakura was sitting with him.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You had a nightmare... you were screaming for me for some reason." She said.

"Sakura..." he said hoarsely staring into her eyes. He knew Orocimaru could never come back. He knew it was a dream. Still he was scared. It felt so real. He then remembered what he told Dom the night before.

_"You like her back don't you?" Dom asked him about Sakura._

_"No..." he said not turning around. He wasn't earshot of the bedroom, so he was safe as long as he whispered... "I love her. I always have. I was always just too scared to tell her." He then walked to the bedroom, and still not looking at Sakura went to bed because he was really tired and woozy from all the sugar. _

_"I knew it." Dom said grinning as he joined his wife._

Sasuke started tearing up. Something he hadn't done since he found out the truth about Itachi. He pulled Sakura close.

"I... I thought I lost you... in my dream..." he said with a scratchy throat. He hugged her tighter as if he never wanted to let her go.

Sakura cried and held onto him tighter. Suddenly Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck seductively.

"Sasu...ke" she moaned. Sasuke immediately flipped Sakura onto the bed. Without a word he took climbed on top of her and started taking off Sakura's clothes while never taking his mouth away from her body. Sakura would have done the same, but all he was wearing was boxers and Sasuke's hands stopped her.

"Be patient..." he whispered as he started humping her slowly. She moaned louder now. Sasuke grinned. He wanted to do this since he met her. Ever since he decided to restore his clan with her. He wanted to take his time. At the moment he didn't care if Yume and Dom walked in the condo. The bedroom door was closed.

"Sakura..." he groaned Sakura started rubbing his dick. Sasuke decided to lick every ouch of Sakura's body. He wanted to pleasure her before he was to be pleasured. She deserved it. After all, he was the one who hurt her the most.

"Do... what Dom... told you... about..." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke smirked. "As you wish Sakura-_chan._"

He used one hand to caress her breast while using the other to brush her skin until it reached her hot wet pussy. He started massaging it very slowly, and then shoved two of his fingers in causing her to moan very loud. He smirked as he used his other hand to rub her clit while massaging her g-spot with his other. Sasuke couldn't believe how loud and wild she was getting. Suddenly she screamed so loud probably half of Nags Head could hear her as cum started squirting out.

"Wow..." was all Sasuke could say.

By this point his dick was extremely hard and in need of being pleasured. Sakura looked worn out, but Sasuke leaned down to her ear. "Do you want more?" he whispered.

"Yes... I... want you... inside me..." she moaned out of breath from screaming.

"Alright..." he whispered as he finally allowed Sakura to take off his boxers, but before he entered her, she surprised him. She pushed him down and she was on top with his rock hard pulsating dick in her hands.

"Sakura...?"

"I want to pleasure you too..." she said as she started licking the tip.

Sasuke groaned loudly. He never felt so good in his entire life. Sakura soon took the entire thing in her mouth sucking back and forth.

"Sakura..." he groaned. He felt as if he was going to cum, so he pushed her off and pinned her to the bed now.

"My turn again..." he said as he used the tip of his dick to massage her clit. She moaned a little, but then she gasped as he quickly thrust himself inside of her.

"Sasuke!" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Sasuke started pumping his dick in and out of her slow and then slowly becomes faster and harder. Sakura was screaming just the way she was when he was pleasuring her. He was groaning because along with her moans.

"Sakura!" he groaned as he then started kissing her wildly their tongues seemed to dance along with their intercourse. Finally with one last hard thrust, Sasuke came in Sakura while she came again at the same time. He kept himself inside of her while everything got out. He didn't want one sperm to miss any opportunity. He wanted her to carry his child and no one else.

After it was all out, Sasuke just stayed inside her making out with her. After a little while they finally let up for air, and Sasuke grabbed the blanket to cover them up. Sasuke stayed next to Sakura and cuddled her for a little while.

"About when I left..." He whispered. "I should have told you... answered you... I should of told you that I felt the same way." He said kissing her head.

"It's alright." She said crying now. "I know that now. I should have never doubted your feelings." She smiled the first smile that he had ever given her. "I still love you so much." She said kissing him on the lips now. They were both sleepy now, so they decided to take a nap together.

Yume and Dom came home in time to hear Sakura's scream of ecstasy.

"I _knew_ it!" Yume said hugging and kissing Dom. "My work here is done." She said making a washing hands movement with her hands. Dom shook his head as they put everything away. They decided to give them both privacy and go sit on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
